Rose's Thorn
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: He was her protection and she was his.


_**A/N: I got this idea from my excitement about HBP and I decided to write this about a new girl, Rose, who is just starting into Hogwarts. This is AU all the way.**_

_**Important Note: Rose is a fourth year transfer student. Like Hermione, she is super smart but of course is magic-born. She was sent to live in the muggle world because her parents feared that her magic was too strong. Now they realize what a mistake they made and sent her to Hogwarts where she learns to harvests her magic and falls in love. Basically, she is transferring to Hogwarts in her fourth year. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-Chapter One-**_

Rose Davensley boarded the Hogwarts Express with the other students. Finally, she would be with people of her own kind. She could hardly wait to begin her study of magic and mingle with the other students. Despite the closeness she felt, Rose couldn't help but feel that she was different. These students had been studying since their first year together and she would be just starting in as a fourth year. She suddenly felt like the outcast as she waved her parents goodbye.

It had been their idea to have her live in the muggle world with a family her mother knew from a lifetime ago it seemed. She had lived with them since she was young, only seeing her parents on holidays when they would have her come back home for a visit. She had never understood their decision, and still didn't, except now they had confided in her that her magic was too strong. She remembered a conversation she had shared with her father a few years back.

"Father, how come I am constantly sent away to live with the Brewers?" Rose had asked, the expected thirteen year-old rebellious angst setting in.

"Because," Mr. Davensley sighed, "When you were first born, we recognized immediately how strong your magic was. You were doing things that none of the other children could even imagine. It was then we realized that instead of allowing that magic to grow, that we could compress it and…"

"You were trying to stifle me?" Rose demanded, "But why?"

"It's the only way, Rose. We have to keep you away from magic. You have such a gift but that gift could also be dangerous to you and to us. We are only doing this for your safety."

Of course, after years of her temporal bugging, her parents had agreed to send her to Hogwarts. She had been required to take examinations as a placement test to see which level she should be put in. It was extremely unprecedented that a transfer be taken in at such a late stage, but the headmaster, Dumbledore, had said he had seen something in Rose that he hadn't seen in most students.

A few weeks later, here she was – on her way to the school and at a complete loss. She walked through the aisle until stopping at a practically deserted box. Inside, there was only one other person, a blonde boy who was staring angrily out the window. Rose found him to not appear to be the conversation type and opened the door of the box. He didn't bother to look up, even when she accidently dropped one of her suitcases as she was trying to shut the door.

Rose quietly stowed her belongings in the above compartment and took a seat diagonally from the boy. She opened up one of the books that Dumbledore had suggested she read in order to catch up, not that she really needed it. She began to scan the pages with only half-interest. Most of the facts and spells were ones that she had already known.

He finally peeled his eyes from the window and turned towards her. Rose lifted her own from her book and discovered, with quite shock, that his were a stone, ice cold. She had never seen eyes so hardened, so chilled.

"You've been here for about two minutes and you haven't attempted to make some pathetic try at a conversation," he blinked as if that fact annoyed him or confused him – possibly both, "Why?"

"You seemed so intent over there, I just didn't want to bother you," Rose shrugged, "Whenever I want time to myself, I don't like people trying to make small-talk with me. It's so annoying and look at me, I'm rambling now. You know what, I'll shut up and return to my book and you can return to glaring at the window, alright?"

He looked taken back by her words and quite shocked – as if no one spoke to him like that on a usual basis, "Um…sorry if I seemed broody. We can talk if you'd like. In fact, I was just about to say that I don't recognize you and when you're in a position like mine, you know everyone at Hogwarts."

"A position like what? Did you win the most arrogant bastard award?" Rose asked, cocking an eyebrow up like her own little personal weapon. It was enough to drive him completely mad and if it had been anyone else, he would have surely made some sort of threat of death.

"They don't have that award but if they did, I would surely win it," he smirked slyly towards her and she found herself a bit uncomfortable with his stare but worked up her courage and only smirked back.

"I am sure."

"So why don't I recognize you?" He asked again.

"Maybe because this is my first year at Hogwarts."

"You don't look like a first year."

"I'm not. I am a fourth year. I am a transfer student…"

"You can't be. Hogwarts never…"

"I am a special case," Rose smiled, "My parents sent me away saying my magic was too strong and only now agreed to send me to Hogwarts where I can actually learn to harbor it."

"What do you mean too strong?" He eyed her suspiciously and Rose could detect a sense of fear seeping through his stony exterior.

"I mean if I wanted to cause you to burst into flame with a glance, I could."

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy," he stand, extending his hand which she gladly accepted.

"Are you only now introducing yourself to me so that I will think you civil and will not turn you into a flame?"

"Possibly."

"I'm Rose Davensley."

They both nodded, and remained silent for the rest of the train ride. Rose's stomach was filled with nerves as the train neared the school. She knew this year would be full of challenges and she hoped she could overcome them. Little did she know, Draco was thinking the exact same.


End file.
